


Even In Your Sleep Your Beauty Takes My Breath Away

by Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue (RedLikeRayses)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Old Writing, Sleepy Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barbvin, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early one morning, Gavin comes to realize just how beautiful Barbara is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Your Sleep Your Beauty Takes My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK ME UP with Barbvin tbh

Contrary to popular belief, Gavin was actually quite the morning person. He loved the mornings (despite what fans might believe), and it wasn’t abnormal for him to wake up early on a day off.

This is why when he opened sleepy eyes and saw 6:00 AM on the clock through bleary vision on a Saturday morning, he didn’t try to go back to sleep. Instead, he took a few moments to appreciate the beauty of the morning.

The curtains were letting in enough sun in the room to light the room, but not so much that it baked the room’s inhabitants to a crisp. The rays of light hit the brown carpet in such a way that it almost seemed to glow. Gavin knew that if he looked in a mirror at that moment, the same was probably happening to his hair. The window had been left slightly open the night before, and the birds were chirping away. Gavin closed his eyes and listened, content to be lulled back to sleep by the birds’ songs.

The bed rocked a little as the sleeping figure next to him shifted. Smiling, Gavin opened his eyes and turned his head towards the figure. But he was not prepared for what he would see, and softly gasped.

Barbara was a pretty light sleeper, so Gavin never really took the time to look at her in her sleep for fear of somehow waking her up. So he had never seen the morning sun hit her face in such a way that she looked like a celestial being, with her beautiful blonde hair acting as her halo. He had never seen those perfect, pink lips slightly parted in their sleeping state. He had never seen her cheekbones so prominent before. Had never noticed the way she would cross her ankles in her sleep, or burrow into her (Gavin’s). shirt, or the way her eyebrows were slightly raised in her slumber. Gavin was taken aback. He knew that she looked drop-dead gorgeous when she was awake, but had never realized that she could just as beautiful in her sleep. He honestly didn’t think she could look more beautiful in her sleep if she tried.

And then she opened those sparkling blue eyes. And smiled at her boyfriend. And his breath was taken away.

"Hey,Gav," she mumbled dreamily, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a sleepy ‘good morning’ kiss.

Gavin grinned into the kiss."Morning, Barb," he whispered, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"What’re you doing up so early?" Barbara asked, tossing a glance at the clock behind Gavin.

"Dunno," he replied. "My body just woke up."

Barbara frowned and pulled herself closer to him, burrowing her head in his neck. "Well, I'm fucking tired, so go back to sleep,asshole," she mumbled, her voice slightly muffled.

Gavin chuckled and pulled himself away from her. "Yeah,alright. Sounds like a plan."

The two automatically began intertwining their legs and arms without even thinking about it. Barbara rested her forehead against Gavin’s and placed a light kiss on his lips." I love you,Gav,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Love you too,Barb.”

And as he looked at the sleeping beauty he was cuddling with, all he could think was,

  
_How in the bollocking hell did I get so lucky?_


End file.
